Never Gonna Be Alone
by wandering-free
Summary: Takes place after the 12.5 Season Finale 'Scream.' Eli and Clare grow closer but, what happens when love, life and dreams don't go according to plan.


**Never Gonna Be Alone**

Disclaimer: My first Degrassi fan fiction. I do not own the characters, some of the situations and story lines that I based this story on are not mine- I m just borrowing them. The title is borrowed from a Nickelback that just fits this idea.

I also have this fan fiction posted on my tumblr:

Summary: Takes place after the Summer Finale for Season 12. ECLARE of course. Please read, ask questions, leave me comments good, bad, ugly. When I get up to at least 5 comments I will post more. If they are all negative so be it, I already wrote 46 pages of this thing and I am posting it. Also, if you like it please spread the word- it would be awesome.

Never Gonna Be Alone

- Song by Nickelback

Chapter 1

Eli walked into his bedroom and sighed tiredly throwing his backpack to the side and closing the door. He rubbed his eyes and tiredly banged his head against his closed-door. As he opened his eyes it was only then he noticed the candles lit around the room and the soft music playing on his stereo. He looked around the room confused for a moment then his eyes fell upon Clare quietly sitting on his bed in what seemed to be a simple nightgown that showed a little more than she usually did, but still kept her more intimate parts covered. He loved that about her, how beautiful she was and at the same time had her conservative nature that hid her beauty.

Clare stood up from the bed nervously and smiled.

Eli smiled at her as he walked towards her and put his arms around her waist, "I was wondering where you went to after the play," he smirked

Clare smiled, "ya, I snuck out during the final act. I figured after being there for the last six performances you wouldn't notice me missing," she replied honestly

"Ya, I love the play but I am kind of glad it's finished. I was beginning to catch myself saying lines during the day," Eli stated sighing heavily

"The play was incredible and you are an amazing director," Clare stated lovingly giving him a peck on the lips

Eli loved how she made him feel, like she was his biggest fan. He cleared his throat and looked around the room again, "so…did I miss an anniversary or something? I mean the scenery is great really but, I'm not totally sure I know what this is all about," Eli asked looking back at her

She smiled softly, "well…I wanted to show you how proud I am of you, not just about the awesome play…but about everything. How you took care of me during the Asher situation even when I gave you countless reasons to walk away and how you stood by…" before she could finish her next sentence his lips were on hers immediately taking her breath away.

As he pulled apart he looked her directly in the eyes, "I love you," he said simply letting her know that he's all in, for the long haul.

Clare leaned in and kissed him deeply and then sat softly on the bed looking up to him. Asking him silently to come closer.

"Clare, are you sure?" he asked sitting beside her, "I mean…if you're not 100 percent sure, there is no rush," he said taking her hand

She thought for a moment, "I want to be with you tonight…make love to me," she said kissing him again. That was all that needed to be said as he pulled her closer to him and softly laid her on the bed.

A few hours later Clare stirred awake and stretched. When she didn't feel Eli beside her she sat up and looked around. The candles were out and the music had been turned down. Just then the bedroom door opened and Eli walked in dressed only sweat pants. He gave her a smile as he walked towards the bed.

"I didn't know where you went. I kind of got nervous…" she said as he laid back down beside her.

"First of all…I live here and second you aren't getting rid of me that easy," he said with a smile

They kissed passionately as he ran his hand through her curly hair, "wait won't your mom and Glen be worried about you?" he asked snapping back to reality

"It's ok I told them I was staying at Ali's tonight and Ali said she would cover for me," Clare answered

Eli gave her a silly grin, "so seducing me was all a planned event?" he asked pretending to feel used

She giggled, "does that upset you?" she asked

He pretended to think for a moment, "not at all," he replied kissing her again and laying her back down on the bed.

Chapter 2

Clare walked down the semi crowded halls of Degrassi towards her locker. Her face glowed and there was a bounce in her step. As she got closer to her locker she saw a familiar face waiting for her and he smiled as she came closer to her destination.

"Hey there," he said leaning against the lockers, "hey yourself," she replied with a smile as she began to open her locker.

"I was kind of worried about you. I fell asleep with a very gorgeous woman and then when I awoke she was nowhere to be found," he stated looking longingly at her

"Sorry, I had to get home before my mom started calling Ali and asking questions and I didn't want to get caught in your bed by your parents….but, I don't have any regrets," she replied leaning towards him.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Just then Fiona walked up to them, "aren't you two the cutest, " Fiona stated rhetorically.

"Hey Fiona," Eli said as he continued to stare at Clare.

"Hey Clare, I have to steal Mr. Romantic away for a moment to go over the post play party this Friday night…I promise I will bring him back just as gaga over you as he is now." Fiona stated grabbing Eli's arm and dragging him away.

Clare smiled and waved as they walked away together.

"Oh he's so dreamy…" Katie teased coming up behind Clare at her locker as she was staring at Eli walking away

"Hey," Clare said turning towards Katie and smiling, "Hey…so…did your romantic evening go well?" Katie asked with a knowing grin.

Clare didn't answer and just smiled shyly.

"Oh no, little Clare you owe me details, after I had to lie to Jake about where you were all last night…so spill." Katie demanded linking her arm with Clare's and dragging her away from her locker to go to class.

"So, that's everything…the party is set for this Saturday night at my place and I will hand deliver all the invitations. Anyone else you want to add to the guest list? You know besides your permanent plus one," Fiona teased collecting all the scattered papers on the table.

Eli just looked at her and smiled slyly.

"Are you serious? You're not going to tell me what's going on with you two? I mean you were practically making out in the halls this morning and I get no details? Nothing?!" Fiona asked harshly prying for Eli to spill.

Eli just shook his head, "things are good…really good," he said not divulging any information.

"Come on, give me more than that," Fiona begged.

Eli just stood up and grabbed his notebooks from the desk, "lets just say she will be at the party," he replied smugly as he turned and walked away grinning.

"That doesn't tell me anything!" Fiona yelled back as Eli continued to leave the auditorium

Katie and Clare just sat in the school's garden talking.

"Wow! That was a million times better than history class," Katie, stated warmly.

"Ya, it was pretty awesome," Clare smiled.

"What was pretty awesome?" a familiar voice asked.

Clare and Katie looked up to see Eli standing in front of them. Katie looked between Clare and Eli smiling at each other and cleared her throat, "Well, I should find Jake and see what I missed in history class…I will talk to you later," she said pointing at Clare and smiling at Eli as she left them in the garden.

Eli walked closer and sat in Katie's now empty spot on the corner of the garden, "so…I m guessing you told her?" Eli asked smiling.

"Not all the details just that it was a nice night and I think she filled in the rest. I owed her information...she lied to Jake about where I was all last night," she replied.

Eli nodded and took her hand squeezing it tightly, "so do you want to go get lunch?" he asked.

"Well, my mom and Glen are at work and so my house is empty…we could go there for lunch," she replied shyly.

"Ya," Eli stated knowingly as he kissed her softly.

Clare and Eli laid cuddled in her bed staring at the ceiling.

"So much for lunch," Clare stated.

Eli kissed the top of her head, "ya, I guess we should get back to school," he agreed as he softly slid his fingers up and down her bare arm.

"I think we missed our last class," she proclaimed.

"Ya," he stated as they began kissing again.

As the heat between them escalated and the passion increased, Clare pulled away slowly, "we really should get dressed, before…my mom," she stammered as he continued to kiss her.

Just then Clare's door slammed opened, "Clare Diana Edwards! What the hell are you doing?!" screamed her mother.

The two lovers jumped and sat up guiltily.

"You! Out!," her mom shouted pointing at Eli and turning her attention to Clare, "You! Downstairs now!" her mom stated sternly.

After both got dressed they headed downstairs, "maybe I should stay," Eli suggested.

"I think if you stayed it would make things a lot worse," she replied quietly.

"Clare…I…" Eli was at a loss for words.

"Just go home, I will call you later," she stated.

He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, "I love you," he said reminding her how much she meant to him.

When he left the house she stood by the door, silently hoping she could have gone with him.

"Clare, come in here," her mother said from the kitchen. She sounded calmer than she had been earlier.

Clare breathed in deeply and slowly made her way to the kitchen. When she entered the room she found her mom sitting at the dinner table cradling a cup of tea. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had tear stains running down her face. Clare moved closer and sat across the table.

Silence hung in the air and Clare nervously played with her fingers as she watched her mother stare at a blank spot on the table.

"Mom, please say something," Clare begged.

Her mom looked up at her daughter and cleared her throat, "I just never thought that I would…ok…how do I start," Helen searched for the right words.

"How long have you and Eli been intimate?" she began.

"Not that long," Clare replied nervously.

"Is he your first?" Helen asked cautiously.

"Mom!" Clare exclaimed not wanting to answer anymore of her mom's personal questions. She actually would prefer the yelling and screaming that she initially anticipated.

"Clare, please…I just need you to be honest with me here. You're my little girl and even though I would have liked you to wait until you were married, I guess that isn't going to be the case anymore…so please," her mom stated keeping her cool.

"Yes, mom he is the only one," Clare replied knowing her mother was trying.

Helen sighed in relief, "and you're being safe?"

"Yes…I mean we use condoms," Clare replied looking down at her fingers.

"We need to discuss birth control," her mom said after a few moments of silence.

"Clare, why didn't you come to me before you and Eli got that far?" Helen asked searching her daughters' nervous impression.

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want the lecture or…that disapproving look that you are trying to hide. I didn't make this decision hastily, I love Eli and he loves me and I know I don't want to be with anyone else," Clare answered honestly.

Her mom's eyes teared up as she listened to her daughter speak.

"You were going to wait until you were married," her mom stated reminding her daughter of their beliefs.

"Ya, well if what you and dad had been a marriage then I didn't see the point of waiting anymore," Clare replied.

Her mom just stared at her and silence fell on the room again.

Just then the front door opened, "ya, well I think Mr. Wither needs to remember his pants when he answers the door from now on," Glen laughed talking with Jake.

"I know I was not ready for that sight," Jake replied laughing.

The two men continued to laugh as they looked over at Clare and Helen. Glen immediately sensed something heavy was going on but chose not to ask about it, "We picked up pizza for dinner, he said lifting up the box and showing the girls.

Jake looked between Helen and Clare also noticing the awkward feeling in the room.

Helen cleared her throat and stood up, "Great, I will get plates," she stated walking away from Clare and their conversation.

Clare sat there feeling like she somehow greatly disappointed her mom by sharing her feelings on marriage.

Glen followed into the kitchen with the pizza and Clare stood up and walked towards the stairs up to her room only to be stopped by Jake, "is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Ya, I m fine," she lied passing him and going up to her room.

Jake watched her go not believing her answer.

Chapter 3

Clare sat in front of her locker and stared into space, her mom hadn't spoken to her since the previous night. She couldn't help but think she had let her mother down.

"Hey," Eli said coming up to her and sitting beside her on the ground.

"I got worried when you didn't call me last night," he stated taking her hand.

"Ya, sorry…I didn't really want to talk to anyone I guess," she replied looking up at him.

"It was that bad," Eli concluded worriedly.

"No…not really, she was actually calm but, the way she looked at me…like I was someone she didn't know anymore. Like I'm a stranger, it hurt."

Eli felt bad for her and wasn't sure what to say to make things better, so instead he just put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Clare put her head on his shoulder, loving his support.

Adam walked down the halls towards Eli and Clare, "hey Eli, Simpson is looking for you," he said standing in front of the couple.

Eli stood up and politely helped Clare up from her spot as well, "Why would Simpson need to talk to you?" Clare asked curiously.

Eli shrugged wondering the same thing, "I better go find out," he replied kissing her before walking towards Simpson's office.

Eli knocked on the door causing Simpson to look up from his paperwork.

"Adam said you wanted to see me," Eli said walking into the office.

"Yes, Eli come on in," Simpson nodded gesturing for him to have seat.

"If this is about the post play party, I can assure you Fiona is not going overboard and it won't get out of control or anything," Eli stated sitting down in the empty chair.

"Oh no, nothing like that but, thanks for assuring me. Actually, I wanted to congratulate you on the play, the school board was very impressed and would like you to be a bigger part in the drama program at Degrassi," Simpson said.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked.

"Well, they are looking for another play before the end of the year your choice. However, you will not only be directing the play but, you will also be assisting in running the drama program's advertising, financial stuff, teaching and mainly reforming the program so that it is more desirable to students. Obviously you will be compensated and at this point it is a just trial basis," Simpson explained.

"That sounds great, but I am planning on attending NYU in the fall so…" Eli began

"Well we can cross that bridge when we get there," Simpson interrupted handing Eli a stack of papers and forms about the drama program.

Eli stared at the stack in his hand unsure of where to start.

Simpson looked up from his work again and noticed Eli still sitting there, "that's all, you can go," he said.

"Ya…right," Eli said standing up and walking out of the office still a bit dumbfounded about this new responsibility.

Clare sat at picnic table in the quad picking at her lunch, she hadn't felt like eating all day and was pretty sure it had to do with what happened with her mom last night.

Eli walked up and sat across from her, "hey beautiful," he sighed.

"Hey…so what happened with Simpson?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…I think I have a job now," he replied.

Clare looked at him confused, "what job?" she asked.

"He wants me to take over the drama program for the rest of the semester and put together another production and I will be paid…so," he continued.

"Eli that's great!" she said grabbing his hand across the table.

"Ya, it could prove interesting," he stated with a smile grabbing half of her uneaten lunch.

Chapter 4

One Month Later

Eli was moving around the auditorium checking structures and going over lines with some of the cast for the play when Clare walked in and slumped into a chair at the table.

Eli saw her come in and walked over to her, "hey you…aren't you supposed to be in History class now?" he asked.

Clare looked up at him and he became immediately concerned with how pale she looked, "Hey…are you ok?" he asked coming around the table and sitting beside her. He turned her around so that she was looking directly at him.

"I don't know I feel like I have fought some type of flu bug for the last week. I am so tired and I haven't been able to keep anything down," she explained.

"Jake is busy building the set for the play so Katie said she would take me home. I said I would meet her here,"

He took her hands in his, "you want me to go with you?" he asked a little concerned

"No, no…you are too busy. I will be fine, go…get back to work," she said waving him away from the table.

Before Eli could protest Adam called him to the stage. He got up from his seat but before he left he made Clare promise to text him when she got home.

Clare watched him walk away and go back to work.

"I swear this news paper would be an utter disaster if it wasn't for me!" Katie exclaimed entering the auditorium and walking up to Clare.

"Does anyone know how to punctuate a sentence anymore," she continued as she dropped a stack of papers on the table beside Clare who was still preoccupied watching Eli work.

Katie looked over to Clare, "you ready to get out of here?" she asked.

"Clare?" she called snapping Clare out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry…I was in my own little world I guess," Clare replied looking up at Katie.

Katie became concerned about her friend and sat in the empty chair beside her, "Clare, are you ok?" she asked.

Clare looked over at Katie unsure of how to begin, "umm…I need your help with something,"

"Ya, of course," she replied.

"Ok, Adam I am going to need those revised notes for the new characters we added," Eli said picking up some of the costumes from the floor and handing them off to one of the students.

"No problem," Adam said following him down the stage stairs towards the main table.

"Also I need the playback tapes of the rehearsals…apparently I have to write reviews on the performers," Eli stated looking through his notes that laid scattered on the table.

"Consider it done," Adam nodded.

"Have you heard from NYU yet?" Adam asked curious.

"Not yet, but should be any day now," Eli replied not turning around.

"You don't seem too worried," Adam noted.

Eli turned around with a smile, "well between the great reviews I got from Romeo & Jules and the letter of recommendation from Mr. Simpson and how awesome this job looked on my application. I consider my bags already packed," he replied leaning against the table.

"How does Clare feel about NYU?" Adam asked prying.

"She's been really great and supportive why?" Eli asked walking towards some props that were on the floor.

"Well, you two seem pretty good right now…you afraid that will change once you go away to school?" Adam continued.

Eli stopped what he was doing and contemplated his friend's question, "of course not…I mean it will be hard but it's only one year and then when she graduates she'll come to New York with me," Eli said knowingly as he continued to clean.

Adam nodded and watched his friend continue to clean, "well that's good…you sure that's how she feels about the situation?"

Eli stopped mid task and turned to look at Adam, "what are you getting at Adam?"

Adam placed his clipboard on the table and sighed, "I mean you seem pretty certain that Clare is alright with moving to New York in a year and you have all these plans but, are you sure it's what Clare wants. You've been really busy these past couple of weeks and you and Clare haven't seen much of each other, that's only going to multiply when you leave for New York and she's still here,"

Eli looked at Adam understanding what his friend was trying to say.

"I mean you love Clare that's obvious but, once you get into NYU things will change between you and her…I think you need to be ready for that and you also need to talk to her about it before you pack her bags as well," Adam finished turning around and leaving his friend to think over what he had said.

Clare and Katie sat on Clare's couch patiently waiting, "you sure it said 3 minutes?" Clare asked anxiously.

Katie nodded, "yep, 3 whole minutes," she replied feeling just as anxious for the results.

"I can't believe I am waiting for a pregnancy test, I am so stupid…I mean we should have been more careful, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL and…Eli, he is so excited about NYU and this is going to ruin everything…I have ruined everything for him," Clare ranted, having what seemed like a panic attack.

"Clare, breathe first of all…you don't know the results yet and if you are pregnant you and Eli will deal with it together and furthermore, you haven't ruined everything ok. Yeah, it will be hard and throw a curve ball in Eli's plans but he loves you and you two will get through this," Katie stated softly, trying to calm Clare down.

Clare nodded and breathed out heavily. Clare and Katie sat quietly waiting for what felt like an eternity. Just then the timer went off causing them to jump. Clare didn't move from her spot. Katie stood up and walked over to the timer and picked up the test beside it, she carefully read the results and turned towards Clare.

Clare's eyes widened as Katie turned around towards her, "Katie?" Clare asked.

"You need to talk to Eli," she replied.

Chapter 5

"Hey, Clare just me calling again I haven't heard from you and I hope you are feeling better. Please call me back when you get this, I'm getting worried," Eli said on his cell phone as he came into his house.

He clicked his phone off and leaned against his now closed front door and sighed heavily.

"Eli? You home buddy," Bullfrog called from the other room.

"Yep," Eli replied walking into the living room.

"Has Clare called here? She went home sick and said she would call me but, maybe my phone was off or something," Eli asked right away.

Bullfrog shook his head, "no, I m sure she will call later…but, in the mean time something did come for you today," he answered picking up the mail and handing it to Eli who was sitting on the couch.

Eli took the letter carefully and his eyes widened when he realized what it was, "it's from NYU," he said inspecting the package.

"Ya…you going to open it or just stare at the envelope all night," Bullfrog stated eagerly wanting to know if his son got into the school of his dreams.

"Ya, right…" Eli replied slowly opening the letter and reading it to himself.

"WELL?" Bullfrog exclaimed.

"I did it, I got in," Eli stated excited but, at the same time re-hashing the conversation Adam and him had earlier.

Bullfrog was too excited to catch on to his son's not too thrilled tone.

Clare came down the stairs slowly.

"Hey, I made you some tea," Katie said as Clare entered the living room and sat on the couch.

"You sleep ok?" Katie asked softly.

Clare shook her head and stared at the teacup.

"The sooner you talk to Eli about everything, the better you will feel and the easier you guys can get through this," Katie said offering her friend some much-needed advice.

"What do you mean, get through this?" Clare asked confused at the statement.

"Well you know, you're not that far along so I mean if you….you have options," Katie said trying not to upset Clare.

"I won't have an abortion," Clare stated firmly.

Katie nodded understanding.

There was a knock on the door and Katie got up to answer it finding Eli standing there confused to see Katie answering the door.

"Hey, Katie," he said.

Katie moved to let him in. She closed the door behind him and gestured to the living room where Clare sat on the couch. Eli immediately sensed that something was wrong.

Clare hadn't looked at Eli since he walked in, she knew if she looked him in the eye she would break down in tears and she had to keep her composure if she was going to get through telling him about the pregnancy.

Katie looked between Clare and Eli and cleared her throat, "well I should get home, I will call you later," Katie said grabbing her bag and looking over at Clare.

Clare stood up from the couch and looked at Katie with sad eyes, "ummm…Katie?" she began.

"Don't worry about Jake," Katie replied letting her friend know that she won't tell him.

"Oh ya…but also thank-you," Clare said silently letting Katie know she appreciates all that she has done.

Katie half smiled half nodded at Clare, Eli watched the exchange suspiciously. Clare stood still in her spot, unsure of where to begin.

Eli watched her with growing concern, "Clare, what's going on? When you didn't call I got worried and now…why was Katie still here and what about Jake?" Eli rambled quickly wanting answers fast.

Clare didn't say anything, just stood there, tears falling down her face.

Eli saw her begin to cry and his concern worsened.

"Clare?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him, "Eli, I umm…well I'm…I'm pregnant," she quivered.

Eli didn't say anything, didn't move, just stood there blankly staring at Clare as she cried.

"Please, say something, yell or scream or something…please," she begged.

Eli moved to the couch and slumped down, still not sure if he heard her correctly.

"That's why you've been sick?" he asked rhetorically.

Clare nodded

"Clare moved to the coffee table and sat across from him, "I honestly just found out three hours ago, so I'm still digesting the information myself, so please tell me what you think…what are we going to do?" she begged him for answers.

He saw the fear in her eyes and took her hands, "we're going to get through this together," he stated truthfully letting her know that he wasn't going to let her deal with this alone.

She cried a little relieved, "I can't have an…" she began.

"I know….I wouldn't let you," Eli interrupted knowing what she was going to say.

She smiled a bit and hugged him.

Clare laid in her bed as Eli walked in with some water and handed it to her on the bed and sat next to her, "I feel twitchy, like I'm shaking," she admitted

He rubbed her hand that rested on her lap, "what do we tell our parents and what about school and NYU," she began to freak out.

"Hey, one thing at a time ok…you need to get some rest," he said being strong for the both of them.

He took the water from her hand and set it on her nightstand as she laid down, "Can you lay with me?" she asked gently.

"Ya, of course," he replied taking his jacket off and laying down cuddling her from behind.

Chapter 6

Eli sat on the stage with the rest of the cast and crew of the play and was completely zoned out. It had been less than 24 hours since Clare told him she was pregnant and he hadn't been able to think of anything else. It wasn't just what their parents would say or their age, or money, it was everything else as well. Was he ready to be a father, could he be a good father, what if something is wrong with the baby and how would he be able to provide for Clare and the baby. His mind raced with these thoughts over and over.

"Eli…Eli!" Adam called snapping Eli back to the present.

"Ya, thanks Adam for going over those points umm…why don't you guys split up and go over the middle part of the play and I will come around to check later," Eli said not really feeling like being involved in any play at the moment.

Adam looked at Eli with suspicion as the rest of the group split up to get to work. Adam walked over to Eli, "man you ok? You seem somewhere else now," he stated.

Eli shook his head, "no…just a little tired I guess," he replied trying to avoid answering the question.

He turned and ran down the stage and walked over to the table in the middle of the room.

"Did you hear from NYU?" Adam asked following Eli.

Eli kept his back to Adam and cleared his throat, "ya…they sent me my acceptance last night," he replied.

Adam smiled, "dude that's great! Why aren't more excited?" Adam asked not understanding his friends' somber reaction.

Eli turned around to face Adam, "you can't tell Clare ok," he begged

"Why this is good news! I thought you said she was being supportive," Adam stated confused over his friends' request.

"Things are just a bit complicated now," Eli stated.

"Complicated how? Come on Eli, what's going on?" Adam said annoyed by Eli's silence.

Eli hesitated for a moment then silently answered, "Clare's pregnant"

Adam's eyes widened at the news, "pregnant?"

"Man what are you going to do? Is she keeping it?" Adam asked.

Eli gave him a knowingly look that said of course they were keeping the baby.

"What about school?" Adam asked.

"Not going to go, I guess, " Eli answered picking up some stuff from the desk and going over the revised play materials.

"Not going to go? Eli this is NYU!" Adam exclaimed coming around the table so he can look Eli in the eye.

"Ya, and this is Clare!" Eli stated firmly and walked away leaving Adam standing there.

Eli stood anxiously at Clare's locker awaiting her arrival. She had gone to the doctor's with Katie that morning while he was busy with the play. He breathed out heavily and looked down the hall to see Clare walking towards him.

As she came to her locker he moved away so she could open it.

"So…what did the doctor say?" Eli asked nervously.

Clare turned to him as she closed her locker, "I am about month along and

everything seems ok," she stated quietly.

"Ok…ya, good," he stated.

"He gave me some prescription for pre-natal vitamins and iron supplements," she continued passing him the prescription.

"Ok, I will pick those up for you after school," Eli said looking over the piece of paper.

"Eli, you don't have too…" she began.

"Yes I do and I want too," he interrupted taking her hand in his.

Clare faked a smile, "when are we going to tell our parents?" she asked, the thought weighing on her mind since finding out.

"We can tell your mom and Glen tonight when I drop off your prescription," he replied.

Tears welled up in her eyes in fear of her mom's response. Eli cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly letting her know that they were in this together no matter what.

Clare sat nervously on the couch waiting for Eli to arrive when her mom entered the room with a laundry basket, "so, tonight for dinner I was thinking chicken casserole and beans," her mom stated walking past Clare and placing the basket on the dinner table, "what do you want for dessert?" her mother asked turning to her daughter on the couch.

Clare eyes welled up with tears and her mom noticed that something was wrong, "Clare, sweetie what's wrong?" her mom asked walking towards her on the couch.

Clare wiped her eyes, even though Eli said that they would tell her mom together she couldn't wait any longer, the anxiety was just too much.

She stood up from the couch and nervously played with her fingers as tears continued to run down her face, "mom…I need to tell you something and you're….not going to like it," Clare began.

"Clare?" her mother urged her to continue.

Just then Eli entered her house with her prescription, "Hey Clare, I got the stuff. I also picked up herbal tea the pharmacist reco-" Eli stopped mid sentence as he noticed the scene in the living room.

Helen looked at Eli and then back at Clare, "Clare, why was Eli at the pharmacist?" her mother asked.

The room fell silent for what seemed like hours.

"Clare? Please," her mother begged.

Clare shook her head violently, "you're going to hate me," she cried.

Eli walked over to Clare and pulled her close and rubbed her back soothingly.

Clare breathed in deeply, calming down a bit.

"Mom…I'm…pregnant," she finally said under her breath.

Her mom just stared at her, not believing what she was hearing, "no, no you're NOT!"

"Clare!" Helen exclaimed tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Edwards…" Eli tried.

"You, need to keep your mouth shut now," Helen stated firmly pointing at Eli.

"Clare…we…talked about this…I just...you promised me you were careful," her mom cried.

"I'm sorry…it just… I'm sorry," Clare cried.

"I can't…I'm sorry I can't look at you now," her mother exclaimed leaving the room and marching upstairs.

Clare completely broke down in her spot and Eli pulled her tightly holding her as she sobbed.

Eli walked into Clare's room in a rush and grabbed her gym bag and began throwing items into it in anger.

Clare followed him into to her, "Eli what are you doing?" she asked standing in the doorway.

"You're staying with me and my parents….I'm not going to leave you here now with your mom angry…it's not good for you or the baby," he said continuing to throw things in her bag frantically.

Clare walked over to him and softly put a hand on his arm silently asking him to slow down. He looked down at her hand, grabbed it and squeezed it lightly. He kissed her forehead and she started helping him pack her bag. He looked at her for a moment in awe of how calm she was being before he began packing once again.

Eli opened the front door to his house and held it as Clare walked through the door. He placed her bag on the ground by the door and Bullfrog walked into the room, "Clare-Belle!" he exclaimed walking towards the young couple and pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey Bullfrog, Clare needs to stay with us for a while," Eli started not sure of how this conversation was going to go.

"Well, Clare you are more than welcome to stay here but, is everything ok?" Bullfrog asked.

Clare walked over to Eli and pulled her in to his side, "we need to tell you something," Eli began.

"A baby!" Cece exclaimed looking between Eli and Clare who sat on the couch.

Bullfrog paced back and forth, "it's not something we planned," Eli stated.

"Oh, well that's good," Bullfrog, stated sarcastically, looking at his son.

Eli sighed and Bullfrog came closer to the couple, "well, I can't and won't say this is a pleasing situation at all but, the fact is there is a baby coming whether any of us are prepared for it or not. So if there is anything that we can do for you two or the baby we will," he said softly.

Clare began to cry, "thank you," she whispered.

"Why don't you go up to Eli's room and get settled while, we get you something to eat," Cece suggested helping Clare from the couch and wiping away her tears maternally.

Clare nodded and looked over at Eli, "I will be right there," he promised.

When Clare had left the room Bullfrog turned to Eli, "so what's your plan son?" he asked.

"I can't say I really have one now," he replied truthfully.

"Well you are still going to NYU in the fall, Clare can stay with us while you are away and we can help her out," Bullfrog suggested.

Cece nodded in agreement.

"I m not going to NYU," Eli stated firmly.

"What? I know that you have a lot going on now but, you have to think about this logically," his mother explained.

"Your mother's right Eli, this NYU! You have dreamed about going to this school forever and if you don't go now you may not get another chance,"

Bullfrog added.

"So, I will defer for a year and then when Clare graduates we will go together with the baby," Eli stressed calmly.

"And what if you can't," Cece stated.

"Then I guess NYU wasn't meant to be. Listen, I can't leave Clare, I won't." he replied firmly.

"Does Clare even know you got into NYU?" Bullfrog asked curiously.

"No and she doesn't need to, as far she's concern I didn't get in and please, just don't say anything," he replied.

"You want us to lie to Clare for you?!" His mother exclaimed.

"No, I just want you to not say anything about NYU, she doesn't need to know," Eli explained further.

"Why, because if she knew she would make you go to NYU and you know it," Bullfrog stated.

Eli knew he was right but he couldn't leave Clare now even if that means never going to NYU.

"Fine, so you don't go to school…what are you going to do about money?" Cece asked calmly.

"I have the job with the drama program and if the play goes well Simpson might make it permanent," Eli answered.

"And if he doesn't?" Cece asked knowing her son hasn't thought that far ahead.

"I should bring Clare something to eat," Eli said, walking towards the kitchen and leaving his parents wondering what their son is thinking.

Clare sat patiently on Eli's bed waiting, her mind drifted to her mother and how she took the news of her pregnancy. Tears welled up in her eyes when the door opened and Eli walked in with some water and a sandwich. Clare wiped her eyes hoping Eli didn't catch her crying.

"So, I wasn't sure what you wanted so it's just a ham sandwich and some water. I also have your prenatal vitamins," He said placing everything on his computer desk.

He turned to her and noticed she was upset, "thanks, I'm not really that hungry though," she sniffled.

Eli moved to sit beside her, "you should eat something it's been a long day and you need your strength," he commented putting his hand on her hand.

"I'm sorry I am being such a baby," she cried.

"You're allowed to cry," he whispered softly.

"I feel like I have ruined your life and my mom hates me," she cried.

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything ok…you mean everything to me and yeah this wasn't planned but a baby isn't a bad thing. We are going to be alright," he stressed leaning his head against hers.

Eli kissed her softly, when they broke apart he kissed her on the forehead, "now how about you try half of that sandwich and those vitamins," he pleaded getting up and handing her the plate.

She looked down at it and although her stomach begged for food, she was hesitant about the outcome of eating.

"Come on, just try a little bit…healthy mom is a healthy baby," he smiled.

"Did you read that on some pamphlet," Clare giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eli replied a bit hurt.

Eli opened the door and found Jake waiting to be let in.

"Hey, Jake…ummm…it's kind of late," Eli commented.

"Ya, well this couldn't wait so can I come in," Jake insisted.

Eli moved to let Jake come in, "what's up?" Eli asked crossing his arms.

"WHAT'S UP? How about the fact that you got Clare pregnant, had my girlfriend keep it from me and oh ya, Helen has been in tears all night…so how is that for what's up," Jake exclaimed, angry.

"First of all Katie was helping Clare out and if you have a problem with that you need to be talking to Katie. This isn't something we planned on happening and Clare could use your support and if you want to hit me go right ahead just don't be mad at Clare," Eli stated firmly.

Jake didn't know what to say he came to Eli's house ready to explode but, now he felt sorry for him, "you know I was really wanting to hit you," he stated honestly.

"Ya, I got that feeling," Eli stated relieved.

Just then Clare came down the stairs, "Jake?"

"Hey, ummm…Helen wanted me to bring you some stuff that you may need," he stated motioning to the bag he brought in.

Clare's heart dropped, she was hoping her mom would be the one to come over and want to talk or ask her to come home but instead she felt as if she had given up on her entirely.

Clare nodded, "thanks,"

"You know she's worried sick about you," Jake admitted.

"Ya, I can tell," Clare stated sarcastically looking at the packed bag.

"She's been crying all night…anyway, I should get going," Jake stated about to leave.

"Jake, please don't be mad at Katie for not telling you right away. I asked her not to," Clare said stopping him before he got to the door.

He turned and looked at Clare and nodded.

"And I hope you don't hate me," she pleaded.

"Clare, I could never hate you ok," pulling her in for a hug, "and if you need anything, come to me, please," he told her, kissing her forehead.

Jake let go of Clare and looked over to Eli and pointed at him, "and you…you're still on probation," Jake warned.

"Probably indefinitely," Eli added with a smirk, walking Jake out the door. He leaned against the door for a moment and sighed deeply.

He turned around to see Clare looking at the bag and walked over to her, Eli wrapped his arm around her and looked at the bag as well, "I really thought she would come," she cried honestly.

"She will...come on let's get you two to bed," Eli said picking up the bag and leading her back upstairs.

Chapter 7

Three months later

Clare stirred awake and stretched. She sat up slowly and looked around Eli's room.

The door flew open and Eli rushed inside, "oh, good you're awake. I have to get to school and work on some evaluations do you need anything before I go?" he asked flying all over the room picking up what he needed.

"No, but will you be at my appointment today?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Oh…not today, I have a meeting with Simpson to go over the play and drama program and then I have auditions because Stacey dropped out…which, is going to be hell because, her character is one of the main characters in the play," he rambled, packing his bag.

"Maybe Jake or Katie can take you," he stated before leaving the room.

"Have a good day…I love you," she whispered sadly under her breath.

Clare wished she could tell her boyfriend was being supportive and came to all her appointments but since he got the job in the drama department he had become distant. She knew it wasn't just that he was busy with work but, he seemed almost disgusted with her and although many would say she was reading into everything she knew something was wrong. He hardly looked at her and when he did his eyes didn't glow like before. She cried at night and he wouldn't comfort her and she called for him during the day and he would ignore her please. He never held her anymore and for the most part Eli treated Clare like more of a problem than as his girlfriend.

Clare put her books in her locker when a couple of girls walked down the hall looking at her and giggling. She knew they were talking about her, she was hot gossip, once good Christian girl turned teen pregnancy statistic. Clare didn't like it, but has gotten used to hearing the whispers and giggles….doesn't mean it didn't hurt still.

"Hey," Katie said coming up to Clare.

"Hey," Clare replied softly.

Katie could tell something was wrong and turned to see what Clare was looking at, when she saw the young group of girls giggling and pointing at Clare.

Katie fumed inwardly and turned back to her friend, "don't mind them, they are most likely to become the new school sluts," she stated softly trying to cheer up her friend up.

Clare nodded, not in a humorous mood.

Katie knew there was something else bothering her, "what's wrong?"

"Can you drive me to my doctor's appointment after school?" Clare asked closing her locker door.

"Ya, of course…Eli isn't able to take you again," Katie confirmed.

"He's busy with the drama program and school work that's all," Clare said making an excuse for him.

"Still, he hasn't come to one appointment in months and this is his baby…he should be there, maybe Jake can talk to him," Katie said as they walked down the hall.

"No, it's fine really…please," Clare, pleaded.

Katie nodded, still unsure if she should ask Jake to talk to Eli or not.

"So, tonight I was thinking 'Scream' marathon at my house. We can start right after school," Jake suggested as Katie and him sat at a table in the cafeteria.

"As lovely as that sounds," She began sarcastically taking one of French fries, "I can't tonight, I'm taking Clare to her doctor's appointment," she explained.

"Again? Isn't that something Eli- the dad should be doing," Jake stated irritated.

"Clare's says he's busy with the play and drama program," Katie replied sensing Jake's irritation.

"Well he wasn't busy enough to get her into this situation," Jake exclaimed.

The pregnancy still made him see red and letting Eli off the hook was completely out of the question.

"I know how you feel about Eli but Clare doesn't want you to say anything," Katie continued.

"I don't care, he needs to step up and I'm going to tell him so," Jake exclaimed.

Katie breathed out sharply, knowing the drama that this would cause.

"Son of a…" Eli cursed trying to put together a cabinet for the set.

Jake walked in behind him and saw Eli struggling on the ground with the screws.

"You might want to try a flat head for that…" he suggested.

Eli glanced back at him and then put his attention back to the cabinet, "ya…well there's no room in the budget for new tools," Eli stated.

Jake nodded, "well…you need help putting the stage together and I am known for my handiwork. I can help out at no charge," Jake offered.

Eli stood up and put back a screwdriver in the toolbox on the table, "thanks, but I think I can handle it,"

Jake nodded, "well I didn't really come here for job, I came to give you some advice," he replied not phased by Eli's rejection.

"Advice?" Eli asked curiously, turning around to face Jake.

"Ya, it's pretty simple, take more responsibility," he stated placing his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me?" Eli stretched not believing what Jake was saying.

"You heard me, Katie is off taking Clare to another appointment and news flash she's not the father," Jake exclaimed becoming more irritated.

Eli shook his head and walked back to the stage in an effort to ignore Jake and his ramblings.

"Clare has put with a lot because of this pregnancy and you need to acknowledge that," he continued.

"AND I HAVEN'T!" Eli shouted turning back to face Jake.

"You haven't dealt with the constant stares in the hall, her being sick for the first couple months, her mother not talking to her and then on top of that a boyfriend who rarely shows up for check ups and oh ya…there's the whole still being in high school thing," Jake explained.

"Get out of here!" Eli said simply holding back his anger.

"Not until you agree to start caring more," Jake warned.

"You have no idea how much I care about Clare…EVERYTHING I AM DOING IS BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT CLARE," Eli yelled before stomping off the stage and leaving the auditorium.

Once he was outside of the room he stopped for a moment and breathed in deeply to let his anger boil over.

Eli walked in to his house and threw his bag by the now closed-door and leaned against it for a moment before making his way upstairs and into his bedroom. When he entered the room the first thing he noticed was Clare sound asleep and as he watched her his mind drifted to the argument he just had with Jake.

Clare stirred awake and rolled over to see Eli sitting at the end of the bed. She scooted up to where he sat and he looked over at her, "I didn't wake you did I?" he asked rubbing her leg.

Clare shook her head no and smiled, "I have something to show you," she beamed turning around and grabbing something from on the bed.

"The doctor did an ultrasound at my appointment and he gave me a sonogram, I mean you can't see much but, see that little shadow I think he said that was the head," she giggled a bit.

Eli held the picture and nodded as he stared at the blurry version of his son or daughter and instead of joy or excitement a small dose of resentment washed over him and he handed the photo back to Clare as he stood up.

Clare noticed his unmoved reaction to the picture and was hurt, "I mean it's not much but, it kind of proves that it's in there you know," she stated rubbing her stomach gently.

Eli's back was turned to Clare and he leaned over the computer desk, "believe me I know it's there," he stated rudely.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked, her reaction becoming more of an irritation as she got up from the bed.

"Nothing," he shrugged with a huff.

"No, not nothing…what is going on with you? You barely talk to me anymore, you have absolutely no interest in the baby to the point of being mean about it and then you act as if we are a huge inconvenience to you," she pushed.

"MAYBE BECAUSE YOU ARE!" he yelled back, turning around to face her.

Tears immediately spilled from Clare's eyes, "I…I…don't get it, what did I do?" she cried.

"Nothing…you didn't do anything- I need to get out of here. I m sorry…I didn't mean to upset you," he said calmly hating the fact that he had made her cry.

He picked up his school bag and walked out of the room leaving Clare to breakdown on the bed alone.

"Hey mom, did Drew eat all the cheese puffs again? I can't find them in the cupboard," Adam yelled looking through all of Drew's famous hiding spots in the kitchen.

"If they aren't in the cupboard Adam, he probably did!" his mom yelled back from upstairs.

"Of course he did, that boy has a bottomless pit for a stomach," Adam cursed under his breath.

There was a knock on the door and he yelled to his mother that he would get it, "Eli? What are you doing here?" he asked letting a sad-looking Eli enter the house.

"I can't do this anymore, I am completely treating Clare like crap and I can't help but hate this baby and it's not fair to either of them," Eli confessed plopping down on the couch and running a hand through his hair

"Clare, showed me the sonogram and I all but threw it back at her and I practically told her that I she was ruining my life and in the way….what guy, let alone expectant father does that and to Clare- the one person I never wanted to hurt," Eli explained.

"Did you tell her about NYU?" Adam asked.

"No, I can't…I just...do you think I can crash here tonight?" Eli asked changing the subject.

"The couch is yours, I will get you some sheets," Adam replied knowing that Eli wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

As Adam walked up the stairs Eli got a text from Clare asking where he was, he ignored the message.

Clare held the phone to her ear and paced Eli's room; she had tried to get ahold of him for over an hour and nothing. She was at least hoping for a text message saying he was fine or something.

"Eli, it's Clare…listen I'm not angry about before and I get that you're under a lot of stress now and I'm sorry if I have made it worse…I just..." she sobbed, "just please call me back…I'm worried about you," she begged into the phone.

She pushed end on her phone and slumped on the edge of Eli's computer desk.

At the same time Bullfrog past Eli's bedroom door and stopped when he saw the light still on, he opened it to find an upset Clare squeezing her cell phone.

"Clare-Belle, its pretty late…where's Eli?" Bullfrog asked noticing he wasn't in his room.

Clare broke down and shrugged, "I don't know," she cried.

Bullfrog watched as Clare sobbed.

Eli lay on Adam's couch and stared at the ceiling. His phone buzzed on the coffee table and he knew it was Clare calling again. He looked at the cell phone for a moment as it blinked and as much as he wanted to answer her and tell her that it was all going to be ok and everything between them was fine and he would work at being a better supporter and soon to be father…he wanted desperately to tell her how much he loves her and that no matter what they were in this together. Eli wanted to say these things, but he just couldn't.

Clare stood at her locker blankly staring at her books; it wasn't that she didn't know what books she needed it was that she was too worried about Eli to care about school at the moment.

Eli walked into the halls of Degrassi and instantly spotted Clare at her locker; he cautiously walked towards her not yet knowing what to say.

He stood behind her for a moment as she continued staring at her locker, "Hey," he started nervously.

Clare heard him but didn't turn around and didn't utter a word back. Instead she grabbed the first book she saw in her locker and slammed it shut. She turned in the other direction and began to walk away. Eli ran and grabbed her arm forcing her to turn and look at him, "Clare I know you're mad and I should have called you…I just…" he stammered.

"Where did you go last night?" she asked silently fuming.

"I stayed at Adam's," he replied.

She nodded, "well I am glad to see you alive," she hissed turning around again.

"Clare, I'm sorry ok…I have a lot going on now and I know that doesn't give me the right to have said what I said or leave like that…just please talk to me…" he called stopping her in the hall.

She turned around, "for the past 3 months you have stopped treating me like your girlfriend and started treating me like a mistake and I can't do it anymore! I feel like I am walking on eggshells every time I bring up the baby or us, like you're going to yell or leave and not come back," she cried.

Eli watched her, his heart breaking with every word.

Clare walked closer to him, "your dad told me about NYU…were you ever going to tell me or just blame me forever for you not going…a decision you made by yourself! All this time I thought we were a team but I guess I was wrong… I can't even look at you now, for months you've been lying to me and secretly blaming me and hating this baby. I'm done!" Clare yelled.

Students everywhere turned to watch the young couple fight in the hall.

"I did this for you! You told me you were pregnant and I chose to stay for you, for this baby," he yelled back.

"I never asked you to do that and we could have talked about it, figured it out but you left me in the dark for months treating me like a burden," she yelled back.

Katie and Jake watched sadly as Clare fell apart at the seams.

"Clare?" Eli urged softly, not wanting to see her cry anymore.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore…I am letting you off the hook. So now you have no excuse...you can go to NYU and make all your big dreams come true. Don't worry about us we'll be just fine without you," she stated wiping her tears off.

"I really believed you when you said we were in this together, I'm such an idiot," she ended turning and walking away.

Katie ran to catch up with her and placed a hand on her back.

Jake looked Eli as he stood still in place and his eyes welled, Jake walked over to him and patted him on the back, more or less, feeling sorry for him. Jake then turned to the rest of the student body who were still watching the scene, "ok…show's over go deal with your own drama!" He yelled telling them to mind their own business. He took one last look at Eli and walked away leaving the destroyed boy completely alone.

Chapter 8

Eli opened his front door to see Jake standing there, "you again," he said opening the door wider to let him inside.

Eli shut the door behind them, "I'm just here to pick up Clare's things," Jake admitted.

"Where is she staying?" Eli asked sadly.

"With Katie and her family, her mom is still not talking to her," Jake replied.

"Eli I get it, this pregnancy wasn't planned and whatever and you may hate the situation and heck you may actually resent this child but, I can promise you that you will end up resenting yourself if you completely give up on Clare," Jake said giving Eli some advice.

Jake turned and walked up the stairs to Eli's room leaving him standing there replaying what Jake told him.

After Jake left, Eli walked into his now empty room, or at least that's how it felt. It had been two days since Clare left him standing, broken in the middle of the halls of Degrassi. She wouldn't return his calls or messages and ignored him at school and it was eating him up inside.

He walked over to his computer desk and picked up his acceptance letter from NYU and read it again before angrily crumpling it and heaved it across the room. When he calmed down a bit he walked over to where the paper had landed and picked it up, as he did so his eyes fell on Clare's sonogram, which was lying on the floor. He slowly picked it up and walked over to the edge of his bed staring at it and tears welled up in his eyes.

Bullfrog walked into his sons' room and watched him for a moment, "Eli?"

"I really screwed this up didn't I?" Eli asked rhetorically, "I should have listen to you and mom and told Clare that I got into NYU,"

"Eli, Clare left not just because of NYU but, because you were ignoring her as your girlfriend and not respecting her as the mother of your child," Bullfrog stated knowing his words would hurt his son, but also knowing Eli needed to hear it.

"Great, another beat down on how I screwed up. Thanks Bullfrog, like I haven't heard how royally I screwed up from everyone else from Clare, from Jake and now from my father. I get it!" Eli shouted annoyed.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" his father asked.

"What can I do? It's not like I can take any of the past three months back and it's not like Clare wants to talk to me!" Eli snarled pitying himself.

"The answer is simple, do you love Clare?" his father asked.

"Of course I love Clare, I have always loved Clare," Eli replied.

"And the baby?" Bullfrog continued, Eli looked down to the shadowy picture of what would soon be his son or daughter and remained silent.

Bullfrog noticed this and began to understand more of what his son was going through, "you know they say that a girl becomes a mother when she finds out she's pregnant and a boy becomes a father when the child is born. At least that's what your grandfather told me before you were born. Your mother and I we were just a couple of years older than you and Clare and I was so stressed about the basics of having a kid I overlooked the coolness of having a kid," he said sitting beside his son on the bed.

"I was a lot like you that way, I wanted to do the right thing and make money that I lost sight of how I truly felt about you, the baby…this person is going to be you and her all mixed up together and its going be the one thing you both did perfectly. You have to start seeing that because, I know you, you love this kid already you're just afraid to admit it," Bullfrog said patting his son on the back and standing up.

Bullfrog headed for the door.

"Dad, a Better Than Ezra song…really?" Eli asked noting the lyrical line.

"It seemed to fit," his father replied.

Eli faked a smile as his dad left and looked back at the picture in his hand.

Chapter 9

Clare sat in the library pretending to be studying for a history exam but instead she just stared blankly at the page in front of her and watched as the black words began to blur into one big blob on the page.

She hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days and on top of everything else she missed Eli. She hated the fact she missed him and despite his constant efforts to talk to her and apologize, she didn't want to deal with him at the moment. It wasn't that she was necessarily angry with Eli. She got that this pregnancy had put a damper on his life goals but it was the fact he refused to let her in and talk to her, they were supposed to be equals after all. Clare was also angry with herself for not seeing it sooner, for not realizing that Eli just wasn't interested in playing house with her and a baby. The more she thought of everything the sicker she felt so she closed her textbook and looked around the library begging for a distraction.

"Clare," Katie called walking towards her table in the library and plopping into the empty chair beside her.

"Hey, Katie," Clare said softly.

"You forgot these this morning," Katie continued opening her hand and revealing an assortment of different colored prenatal vitamins.

Clare smiled graciously and took the pills with her water, "thanks Katie, not just for the pills but for you know…" Clare began becoming emotional.

"Hold back those tears missy, no getting emotional because then I will get all emotional and I don't do that sort of thing," Katie stated with a smile.

Clare nodded understanding and wiped a few stranded tears away.

"You feeling any better?" Katie asked.

Clare shook her head, "I think I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping well," she admitted.

"Well it doesn't help that your phone rings off the hook," Katie began slowly, bringing up the topic of Eli.

"Katie…" Clare started.

"No, just listen…maybe if you hear him out and talk to him…give him a chance, perhaps things won't look so black. Maybe, just maybe Eli wants to turn things around and he is the father after all. Not saying he hasn't been a pain about it all but, doesn't he deserve to be heard and more than anything don't you and the baby deserve an answer too…?" Katie proclaimed .

Just as she finished her last few words Katie noticed Eli walking up to them at the table behind Clare.

"And on that note, I have to get to History," Katie ended standing up and walking away.

Clare was confused on her sudden change in behavior and looked behind her to see Eli standing, waiting to talk to Clare.

Eli slid into the empty seat at the table beside Clare and Clare looked straight ahead not wanting to look at him, but not just that she was more afraid her strong demeanor would crack if she looked at his face.

"Haven' t seen you at school in a few days," Eli began softly concern clear in his voice.

"Ya, I…haven't really been feeling too well. So Simpson let me work from home…or Katie's home until I felt well enough to come back," she replied.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked still concerned.

Clare turned to him, ready to face him. She shook her head no, "not really."

Eli went to touch her face lovingly and she swerved away, "I have tried calling, texting. I got worried," he admitted.

"I just…I couldn't handle…this, not with everything else," she replied.

He nodded and understood, "I miss you," he stated.

Tears welled in her eyes, " I miss you too, but it doesn't change what happened. How you acted towards me, what you said…that you lied about NYU. I would have been more than supportive of you going to New York if you wanted too, but you didn't even give me a chance," she cried.

"Clare I couldn't let you stay here alone and pregnant," he stated.

"So lying to me and making me feel like the monster for months was better," she replied.

"No, you're right I should have been honest with you and if I could I would do it all over again, but I just need you to give me a chance," he begged, slowly going to put a hand on her stomach.

She stood up quickly, ready to walk away but as she stood a wave of dizziness and nausea took hold of her frame and she held tightly to the table to keep her balance.

Eli came to her side quickly as he saw her struggle and helped hold her up, "Clare?" he asked with concern and worry.

"Something's wrong," she whispered softly leaning into him.

Eli helped her out of the library and sat her down in the nearest chair. He bent down so that he was at eye level with Clare, "is the pain passing?" he asked.

She shook her head no, "I'm scared," she admitted as a tear fell from her face.

Eli stood up and looked up and down the hallway hoping to see someone who could help. When he couldn't find anyone he bent back down and took her hand to help her stand, "I'm going to take you to the hospital," he stated taking control of the situation.

Clare laid in her hospital bed while Eli sat in a nearby chair biting his nails nervously. The two hadn't said anything to each other since the doctor had left the room.

"I hate hospitals," Clare admitted clearing the silence.

"I know you said that ten times on the way over here," Eli replied standing up and walking up to the foot of her bed.

"I can't believe we almost lost her," she softly cried.

Eli nodded sadly and thought about it for a moment.

"What if I had?" she continued thinking out loud.

"What?" Eli asked not understanding where Clare was going with her statement.

"I'm just thinking out loud, it would make things easier…you could go to New York and not have to worry about feeling guilty..." Clare continued.

Eli couldn't take anymore, "CLARE STOP! Do you hear yourself? Yes I was absent when it came to the pregnancy at first and yes I lied about NYU, but NEVER did I once wish this baby didn't exist or wish it had disappeared," he shouted tears in his eyes.

"This pregnancy wasn't planned, but that doesn't mean I wish the baby harm and if that's what you think of me...?" Eli trailed off, hurt that Clare would think so horrible of him.

"No, no…Eli, I'm sorry…I was just thinking and…and I guess I was looking to give you an out," she replied looking down at her hands.

Silence fell on them for a moment when he slid onto the bed and took her hands in his, " I don't want an out Clare, I want in…this baby...she's us and plans change but that won't," he said squeezing her hands in his.

"Well if that's not a deep apology I don't know what is," came a voice from the doorway of Clare's hospital room.

Clare and Eli looked over to see Jake and Katie standing with flowers in their hands.

"Hey guys," Clare said with a smile.

"Hey, Eli called and told us you were here," Katie said coming into the room.

She took the flowers from Jake's hands and placed them on the table beside Clare.

"So…what did the doctor say?" Jake cautiously asked, hoping for good news.

"That the baby is under stress and Clare is on mandatory bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. However, the doctor doesn't see any reason she won't carry to term," Eli explained.

Jake breathed out a sigh of relief, "thank goodness," he stated hugging Clare.

"Ya it was a close call," Clare admitted looking over at Eli who stood beside her bed.

Katie looked between Eli and Clare and realized that they both needed some time to themselves.

"Well there's a coffee machine that is calling my name, come on Jake I will buy you a cookie," Katie stated practically dragging Jake out of the room

"So what now?" Clare asked once their friends had completely exited the room.

"You can move back in with me, the house feels pretty empty since you've been gone and I'm pretty sure Bullfrog likes you even more than me so…" Eli joked.

"Eli…" she began.

"If you don't want to its fine," Eli quickly said trying not to seem upset or push her.

"It's not that, its just...things can't go back to how they were," she said softly.

Eli moved quickly and sat on the bed, "Clare I promise you, I will make you and our baby my first and only priority. I will take care of you like I promised I would in the beginning, I will take you to doctor's appointments, feed you, protect you…heck I will even deliver this kid myself if you want me to!" he exclaimed.

Clare giggled, "Ok, ok…I believe you, but I think we should leave that last part to the professionals," she said putting her hand on his cheek, still giggling.

Eli laughed and murmured in agreement as he leaned forward to give her a soft, gentle kiss.

Eli opened the door and helped Clare inside his house and up the stairs, "slowly…slow…Clare you have to take your time," he stressed.

"Eli, I think I saw a snail pass us up the stairs," she exclaimed.

"Clare the doctor said you need to take it easy and no stress," he replied still holding on to her.

"Eli I'm not going to break and you smothering me is only going to stress me out more," she stated, "but, I do love how amazing you are being," she added making sure she was being clear on how much she appreciates him being there.

Eli and Clare continued up the stairs as Jake and Katie walked in after them.

"Don't worry I got all this," Jake announced as he carried in all of Clare's clothes and bags that she had at Katie's house.

Katie smiled at Jake as she placed Clare's flowers from the hospital on the coffee table. Jake plopped onto Eli's couch tiredly and Katie joined him, "can you believe in four months Clare and Eli are going to be parents," Katie stated.

"I know and then I will have more stuff to carry," Jake joked.

"Oh please you are going to spoil that kid and you know it," Katie stressed.

Jake smiled knowing she was right, "it's too bad Helen couldn't come around though, Clare needs her more than ever. I mean she didn't even show up at the hospital," Katie said becoming agitated.

Jake looked over at Katie, "well that's Helen for you, and she's not going to admit she handled things with Clare and the baby wrong and that's that. We don't have to like it we just have to be there for Clare," he replied rubbing her shoulder.

Meanwhile upstairs Clare laid in bed as Eli started putting her things away, "do you want your hand cream by your night cream or are they like mortal enemies and need to be separated?" Eli asked holding up the two bottles.

Clare giggled at his antics, "together is fine," she replied.

"Ok," he said frantically running around the room trying to make it as comfortable as possible.

"Eli, you're making me dizzy. Come sit," she said snapping him out of his task.

He smiled and laid beside her, "sorry, I have a couple of months to make up for," he stated placing a hand on her stomach.

"It's ok just buy us something pretty," she giggled.

Eli smiled for a moment and then it hit him, "buy…we still need to buy the crib, change table, baby stuff, safety stuff…" he trailed looking around the room.

"Eli, I think you should be put on bed rest…we have time for that stuff, I promise," Clare said placing a hand on his chest and resting her head on his shoulder.

Eli smiled and breathed in deeply, for the first time in months he had everything he needed and could ever want in one room.

Chapter 10

Four Months Later

Clare laid in bed going through her homework while Eli and Jake sat on the floor putting together the baby's crib.

"Ow! I think I just poked myself in the eye," Eli yelped rubbing his eye and placing the piece of the crib down on the floor.

Jake rolled his eyes at Eli's antics, "you know if it wasn't for me this kid would be sleeping in a shoe box," Jake stated looking over at Clare as Eli stood up and blinked trying to see better.

Clare giggled.

"I'm serious you guys I think I may have done some damage," Eli continued, walking over to Clare and sitting beside her on the bed.

Clare tried to look at his eye.

"Please, the only damage you did is to your side of the crib," Jake commented trying to fix Eli's mistakes.

"Well I didn't fall in love with him for his handy work," Clare said rubbing Eli's shoulders.

"Obviously you did," Eli stated under his breath.

"ELI!" Clare exclaimed.

Jake turned back to the crib a bit disgusted.

"What, all I am saying is that I obviously know what I am doing with my….hands," Eli joked rubbing her bulging stomach.

"You are disgusting," Clare laughed.

"Oh…oh," Clare jumped a bit.

"What? Is something wrong?" Eli asked concern clear in his voice.

"No, no…the baby kicked…when you rubbed my stomach she kicked, here," she said with a smile and pulled his hand to where she had felt the movement.

Eli waited a moment and felt a thump against his hand and grinned, "Wow…that's her," he smiled looking up at Clare.

Jake cleared his throat and Eli rolled his eyes and looked over at Jake, "I hate to ruin the moment but there's still a playpen, change table, bassinette and a bunch of other baby necessities to put together…or for me to put together and for you to screw up. So as cute as you two, are can we put the brakes on until we finish or Eli looses a finger," Jake stated smugly.

"How much stuff did you buy?" Clare asked Eli.

"Just the stuff we need, plus a few too many teddy bears. I m allowed to spoil my little girl," Eli grinned as he followed Jake out the door.

Clare smiled and looked around the room feeling content. In the last four months things between Eli and her had improved 110 percent. He came to all her appointments, turned down the job in the drama department so that he could focus on her and the baby. He was even helping her look at baby names. After discussing his options for university he decided he wanted to stay in Toronto and take classes at the local university and work while Clare finished her last year at Degrassi.

Things were looking up for the couple.

Later that night...

Eli's bedroom was covered in boxes, a fully built crib and change table. Clare was sleeping in the bed while Eli laid beside her looking over classes offered at UT. Graduation was in a month and he still couldn't decide between Literature and Art Direction.

Clare stirred awake and sat up a bit, "you still looking at those pamphlets," she asked rubbing her eyes.

Eli looked over at her and smiled, "ya, I just don't know which one I should take," he stated.

"I can't believe you are graduating in a month," Clare said snuggling beside him and placing her head on his chest.

"I can't believe you are having a baby in less than a month," Eli replied.

Clare smiled at that statement.

"Guess I won't be going to prom huh," she said a bit saddened by the thought.

"Guess not," he stated knowingly as played with her hair.

Chapter 11

The next morning Clare walked around the bedroom slowly, her back had killed her and walking seemed to ease the pain a bit. She walked to the open window and looked outside only to notice a mother and her young daughter playing in the front yard of their house. She smiled and placed a hand on her bulging stomach. As she stood there and watched the maternal display of affection, her mind wandered to her own relationship with her mother. Helen had not contacted Clare since she had found out Clare was pregnant. When Clare was in the hospital Jake and Katie had desperately tried to get Helen to come and visit but, it was no use her mother had cut Clare out of her life.

Clare turned her attention to the phone on the end table and walked towards it. She picked it up slowly and dialed the number. As it began to ring Clare cleared her throat nervously, and waited only for it to go straight to the answering machine. She stalled for a moment as she thought about what to say.

"Hey, Mom…it's me Clare, I just….I don't…I was just hoping to hear your voice I guess. I wanted to let you know that I am doing well and that we're having a baby girl but…Jake probably told you that already. I just…I miss you and I am due in a few weeks and would love for you to visit me in the hospital…just to see you. I understand that you probably won't but, maybe someday you'll want to meet your granddaughter and…anyway, hope to hear from you," Clare stammered a tear falling from her eye. She hung up the phone and put her hands on her back, sighing heavily.

Eli walked down the halls of Degrassi towards his locker as Jake walked up to him, "hey so what time are you and Clare meeting us at Prom?" Jake asked.

"We aren't, Clare is on mandatory bed rest and with her due date coming up dancing and partying isn't exactly what the doctor ordered," Eli explained grabbing a binder from his locker.

"That sucks," Jake admitted kind of feeling sorry for the couple.

"It doesn't bother me any but, I think Clare was looking forward to prom and after four months of bed rest and only being able to walk around for up to 2 hours a day she's getting restless," Eli confided to Jake.

"I bet, so I take it you have a plan up your sleeve," Jake replied knowing Eli a little too well.

"Me?…I don't know what you're talking about," Eli replied with a suspicious smile as he turned and walked down the hall away from Jake.

Clare laid in bed, her back still hurting and every once in a while a twinge of pain ran across her abdomen.

She looked over at the phone, her mother had probably received her message by now and it stung that she just refused to reply.

As she began to feel worse a smiling Eli walked into the room and tossed his bag and coat on the computer chair.

"Hey, my girls," he began as he plopped on the bed beside Clare and put a hand on her stomach.

"Hey," she replied softly.

Eli sat up noticing her saddened tone, "what's wrong?" he asked.

Clare shrugged, "just feeling a bit restless and stir crazy I guess,"

"I see, well…as your amazing boyfriend, I have just the thing," he replied walking out of the room.

Clare smiled a bit loving how sweet Eli was being.

About 20 minutes later Eli came back into the room with a tray of food and a CD.

"What is all of this?" Clare asked as he placed the tray on the bed.

"Well I know you were upset about missing prom, so I brought prom to you… I left out the bad dancing, repetitive pop songs and the alcoholic punch. Instead I brought milk, fruit and slow music," he explained picking up the CD and putting it in the player. After pushing play he turned to Clare and gestured for her to dance with him, she smiled and took his hand.

As they danced slowly to the music he kissed her softly at first but as the kiss became more passionate Clare pulled away.

"What, did I step on your toes?" Eli asked not sure what she pulled away.

"No…I…I think you better take me to the hospital," Clare replied in pain.

"Why? Clare are you ok?" Eli asked concern evident in his voice.

"I think…my water just broke," she stated realizing what happened.

Jake and Katie stood at their prom watching everyone on the dance floor, the two of them looking bored, "I wish Eli and Clare were here and Moe and Marisol haven't even shown up yet," Katie stated sighing heavily.

"Ya, and what's with this light show I feel like I'm about to have a seizure," Jake added cringing.

As if on cue Jake's phone rang and he noticed it was Eli. He answered it walking into the hall where it was quieter, "hey Eli, did your plan backfire…WHAT? Ya, no, we'll be right there," Jake said into the phone.

He hung up and paused for a moment.

"Jake?" Katie asked worried something had happened with Clare or the baby.

"Ummmm…Clare has gone into labour. Eli said she is going to be having the baby soon," Jake replied looking at Katie.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go to the hospital!" Katie exclaimed.

"But, this is your prom," Jake said gesturing to the dance.

"Seriously?" Katie asked rhetorically.

"Ya…you're right this prom sucks let's go see my niece," Jake said, quickly taking Katie's hand, running down the hall and out of the school.

Chapter 12

Eli waited outside Clare's hospital room while the doctor's were prepping her for delivery. He breathed in and out deeply, his nerves hitting him in the gut. He couldn't believe that in a few hours he would be a father, in charge of protecting a small child, it was mind blowing. Eli's mind was racing and he felt sick to his stomach. He sat down in an empty seat in the hospital hallway and ran a shaky hand through his jet black hair.

Jake and Katie all but ran down the hall towards Eli.

"Eli? How is she? How's Clare?" Jake asked breathless.

Eli stood up, "she's ok, the doctor is in with her now getting her ready for delivery," he replied in a nervous tone.

Jake nodded as the doctor came into the hallway, "she's all prepped, we're going to open up a delivery room and come get her shortly. You can go in now," the doctor said to Eli.

Eli nodded and entered Clare's hospital room.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," Clare nervously replied.

Eli sat in the chair beside her and took her hand in his, "you are beautiful," he whispered kissing her hand.

Clare rolled her eyes, "ya, right…I look horrible," she retorted.

"Absolutely, not…can you believe we are going to meet our daughter soon. After everything that's happened and all we been through this past year I wouldn't change this moment for anything," Eli commented a happy tear rolling down his face.

"I know," Clare said letting him kiss her head.

The doctor re-entered the room and smiled at the young couple, "Clare, ready when you are," he told her.

Eli stood up still holding her hand, they both instinctively looked at each other, "ready to meet our daughter?" Eli asked sweetly.

Clare nodded with a nervous smile on her face.

Minutes turned into hours and the hours dragged on. Jake and Katie waited and waited in the hallway at some points checking their phones, their watches, pacing back and forth, sleeping.

Then it happened, like slow motion Eli walked in to the hallway with a smile plastered on his face and Jake breathed in a sigh of relief.

Jake and Katie walked towards him eagerly anticipating information.

"So?" Katie urged.

"She's absolutely beautiful," Eli remarked.

"Thank goodness, that means she looks nothing like you," Jake joked.

Katie smacked Jake in the stomach and Jake laughed.

"What about Clare?" Katie asked.

"She's doing well. Tired but healthy," Eli answered.

"Can we go see?" Katie asked almost jumping in her place.

"Ya, of course," Eli replied and Katie walked ahead into Clare's room.

Jake patted Eli on the back, "congratulations man," he said before following Katie into the room.

Eli turned his head to see Adam and Becky walking down the hallway towards him picking up the pace.

As they ran up to him Adam said breathlessly, "sorry bro, we got here as soon as we could…how is Clare? How is the baby?" Adam asked anxiously.

"Fine, they're both healthy and perfect, go see for yourself," Eli pointed towards Clare's door.

Adam looked at Becky, "go ahead I will be there in a minute," he told her.

Becky nodded and headed in to go see Clare and the new baby.

Adam and Eli smiled at each other and gave each other a hug, "come on Uncle Adam, I have someone I want you to meet," Eli told his best friend proudly, as they walked into Clare's room together.

Clare sat in the hospital bed smiling down at her beautiful baby girl as Katie sat on the side of the bed and Jake stood over them. Becky stood on the other side of the bed watching the scene of mother and child in front of her.

Adam and Eli walked in to the room and Eli took his place right beside Clare standing over them.

"So we are all dying to know! What's this little one's name?" Katie asked looking over at the baby.

Clare smiled and looked up at Eli who nodded to tell their friends, "well, we have come to a decision and although we appreciate everyone's input...except for Jake Lynn, really Jake?" Clare said looking over to Jake who shrugged.

"Eli and I decided to go with the name Cece and Bullfrog liked and then add a little something extra," Clare started.

"Wait, where are Cece and Bullfrog…shouldn't they be here?" Adam asked.

"They're at a rock and roll convention in Colorado, they're on their way back now," Eli answered.

"Anyway…back to the name!" Katie jumped in again.

"Right the name, everyone I would like you to meet, making her official debut: Lola Grace Goldsworthy," Eli introduced.

Adam looked up at Clare and Eli at the sound of the name, "Grace?" he asked moved by the name choice.

Eli nodded, "it was Clare's idea," he told him with a grin.

Adam almost cried, "thank-you," he hushed towards Clare, and Clare nodded.

"Lola? Well it certainly sounds Goldsworthian," Jake commented coming to terms with the name.

"I think it's perfect," Katie smiled.

Later that night...

Eli looked over the side of the small bassinet at his newborn daughter and smiled, his heart couldn't be more full. Then he tunred to look at Clare in her hospital bed still gazing out the doorway and he knew she was looking for her mom.

"She's not coming is she?" Clare asked still watching the door.

"Clare, she may not be here now but…one day, and I don't know when but, one day she will come," he told her reassuringly, walking over to her bed and laying down beside her.

"I mean look at that something special over there! Who wouldn't want to meet her," Eli exclaimed, trying to lift Clare's spirits.

Clare laughed through her tears, "She is a beauty isn't she," she stated lovingly.

"Ya…which reminds me, when she is 13 we start homeschooling and she's not allowed to date until she's 80," Eli joked in a serious tone.

Clare giggled and leaned into his chest as they both looked at the small bed where Lola Grace Goldsworthy laid.

"The one thing we both did perfectly," Eli whispered.

Clare looked up at him, "what's that?" she asked not quite hearing what he had said.

"Nothing…just something someone told me once that I finally understand completely," Eli replied as Clare fell asleep in his arms.

Eli smiled in that dark hospital room content and full of love for his small family.

The End


End file.
